If You're Happy And You Know It And Other Rhymes
by Hawktalon.of.Windclan
Summary: It's a song that my friend ,who prefers to be called Emogirl, ad libbed at a camp we both go to. If you're a Twilight fanatic, you'll love it! I have decide do make a collection of cute rhymes and songs!
1. Chapter 1

If Your Happy and Ya Know It Twilight Style

**If Your Happy and Ya Know It Twilight Style**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and any of her breath-taking characters. I think we already know this now! I don't even own this song!(clenches fists in frustration)  
**

**I must give a grand dedication to emogirl, the best twilight fan freak friend anyone could ever want. I am disappointed that she can't read the finished product, since her mother doesn't approve of Twilight. She helped me write this song during one of my camps. Luv ya!!  
**

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Jacob_

_Vroom, vroom AAAHHHRRROOO_

_(repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Jacob_

_Vroom, vroom AAAHHHRRROOOO_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Bella_

_(Trip) whoa!_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Bella_

_(Trip) Whoa!!_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Edward_

_Bella! No!_

_(Repeat) _

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Then you really ought a show it _

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Edward_

_Bella! No!_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do the Alice_

_(Pretend to hold bags) Shopping!_

_(Repeat)_

_IF you're happy and you know it_

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Alice_

_(Pretend to hold bags) Shopping!_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Emmett_

_Grizzly!_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Emmett_

_Grizzly!_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do the Carlisle_

_Let me think_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Carlisle_

_Let me think_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do the Rosalie_

_(Pretend to put on make-up)_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Rosalie_

_(Pretend to put on make-up)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do the Jasper_

_Calm_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Jasper_

_Calm_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do the Esme_

_Bella, Dear_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Esme_

_Bella, Dear_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do the Charlie_

_What's for dinner?_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Charlie_

_What's for dinner?_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do the Renee_

_Are you alright?!_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do the Renee_

_Are you alright?!_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Do all eleven_

_Vroom, vroom AAAHHHRRROOO_

_(Trip) Whoa!!_

_Bella! No!_

_(Pretend to hold bags) Shopping!_

_Grizzly! _

_Let me think_

_(Pretend to put on make-up)_

_Calm_

_Bella, Dear_

_What's for dinner?_

_Are you alright?!_

_(Repeat)_

_If you're happy and you know it _

_Then you really ought a show it_

_If you're happy and you know it_

_Do all eleven_

_Vroom, vroom AAAHHHRRROOO_

_(Trip) Whoa!!_

_Bella! No!_

_(Pretend to hold bags) Shopping!_

_Grizzly! _

_Let me think_

_(Pretend to put on make-up)_

_Calm_

_Bella, Dear_

_What's for dinner?_

_Are you alright?!_

**If you liked that you should check out my story,**** Sorry! Emmett Vampire Style****. When Emmett is bored you know what that leads to, chaos! Check it out!!**

**Thank you EmoGirl!!**

**Hawktalon.Of.Windclan **


	2. Chapter 2

Cross My Heart

**Cross My Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own this rhyme! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy! I came up with this during band practice! Go figure!**

_Cross my heart_

_(Cross your heart)_

_Hope to be changed_

_(Put two fingers to you neck)_

_Found myself_

_In a werewolf shooting range!_

_(Do a finger gun at the person in front of you)_

**Hope you liked that little rhyme! I'm trying to think up more, but don't be afraid to send in your ideas for a rhyme. The 20****th**** reviewer thing is still going on! So REVIEW! I would like to thank the people who reviewed for the previous chapter, which includes …**

_**WritesFromTheHeart**_

_** Lauryn**_

_**Shakipollita**_

_**Christyy**_

_**Wolflover6275**_

_**Nickynoo**_

_**Mnov29**_

_**Awesomeness 101**_

_**Jemnezmy**_

_**Cassiexlynn**_

_**Meandedward**_

_**Isoran**_

_**Shadowkiss5**_

**Hawktalon.of.Windclan signing out! REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, but a little Shuffle iPod. **

**I've been getting complements on my Pom wah form from the black belts! Enjoy! **

**Sing to the tune of _Ba Ba Black Sheep_**

_Helpful doctor_

_Have you any blood?_

_Yes sir, yes sir_

_Three bags full_

_One, for the Cullens_

_One, for the Denalis_** (not sure if I spelt that correctly)**

_And one, for the patient in room 7E_

**REVIEW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't anything!! Except a Bell set (Ding, ding, ding).**

**Sing to the tune of Mary Had A little Lamb. Enjoy!!**

_Alice was a little vampire_

_Who's skin was white as snow _

_And everywhere she went_

_The boys were sure to go!_

**I hope you loved that little rhyme! It still cracks me up! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing, zip, zilch, nada.**

**Marching band wears you out good! Enjoy!**

**Sing to the tune of **_**Hickory Dickory Dock.**_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

_The Cullens play games around the clock_

_The clock strikes one_

_Emmett has finally won!_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

**I would like to thank …**

_**WritesFromTheHeart**_

_**XxxLaurynxxx**_

_**shakipollita**_

_**christyy'**_

_**wolflover6275**_

_**Nickynoo**_

_**mnov29**_

_**Awesomeness101**_

_**Jemnezmy**_

_**CasssiexLynn**_

_**meandedward**_

_**Isoran**_

_**Shadowkiss5**_

**Please review and send me your thoughts no matter how silly or stupid you think they are! RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!**

**Oh, and the 20****th**** reviewer is still going on!! If you want to check out my other stories, you can find them by clicking on my name. You can PM me if you want.**


End file.
